Going Mad
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: "We all go a little mad sometimes," Psycho. Both Elphaba and Glinda go mad at different times in their lives. One shot.


Going Mad

"_We all go a little mad sometimes," Norman Bates, Psycho._

"I can do anything I want, I AM THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!"

In that moment, Elphaba Thropp the schoolgirl, Miss Elphaba The Delirious, and just plain Elphaba had gone mad. After years and years of isolation, she had finally cracked. She had been cut off for too long, withdrawn from society and from people for that matter. She no longer had her eloquent way of speech or sarcasm and that was replaced with her infamous phrase of "I'll get you my pretty." Her intelligence was still there in the depths of her mind, but it was off to the side in the light of other things. More important tasks were at hand. But there were times were The Wicked Witch Of The West would remember the old days….

_Glinda sat besides her on their way to the Emerald City, with Elphaba ranting on about Animals and Winkies excitedly and Glinda took a moment and looked at her. In her pause for breath, Elphaba had caught Glinda's look and she never had forgotten it. Those blue eyes held interest, fascination in what she was saying, and maybe even a bit of amusement. Her lips were closed, and her infamous blonde hair shone as the sunlight twinkled and danced in it. She had looked like one of those angels that Elphaba had read about in The Other World._

"_Elphie," said Glinda after a moment, "you were saying?"_

_Elphaba blinked, swallowed hard, and stammered something incoherent. _

"_Nothing," she dismissed quickly._

_Glinda smiled softly as the carriage jumped and jolted along the bumpy road. They both looked straight ahead and were astonished at the sight. The Emerald City lay in front of them. With its bright and glittering green lights and buildings, it was a marvelous sight to behold. Both girls had their mouths open in awe._

_Glinda looked at Elphaba and vice versa. Then the blonde held out her hand. Elphaba took it without a second thought._

"_To Oz?" asked Glinda a bit frightened._

_Elphaba nodded firmly as the gates open and the carriage jolted to a stop._

"_To Oz," she said and then added, "together."_

"I just want to go home," pleaded Dorothy while the Witch was in front of her. In that moment The Witch was reminded of that time on their way to the Emerald City, the time when Glinda had looked like an angel. Her senses snapped her back into reality and she looked at Dorothy. In that moment, Dorothy's face morphed into Glinda's and The Witch recoiled back at the memory, and literally took a step back from her.

Elphaba had gone mad. That was just it. This Dorothy Gale was now a living breathing seventeen-year-old Galinda/Glinda and The Witch, no matter how hard she blinked and closed her eyes, could not see the real Dorothy anymore.

She smelled smoke, but it was too late when her mind registered what was happening to her. Dorothy or Glinda in the Witch's mind screamed and cursed, "Oh will this nightmare _ever _end?" And then she picked up the bucket of water and shouted, "I will save you!"

The rest is history.

But no one knows that the split second before the water landed on her skin that Elphaba realized her own insanity and felt something in her that was close to remorse. Her life had been a waste. Her best days were at Shiz, with Glinda, Nessa, Boq, Fiyero and everyone else. Years and years of isolation did no good for her. She only wished that she could have told Glinda that…

Five Years After The Wicked Witch Of The West's death…

Glinda had locked herself away in Kiamo Ko for the day, someplace she knew she shouldn't be, but it was someplace where she needed to be. She had requested to be alone, no Chuffrey, no guards, no maids or ladies in waiting, or even the public for that matter.

She sat on the floor, in her glittering blue gown not even caring that she was getting it dirty. She sat and thought, and reminisced about her friend. Her only friend was gone. Tears streamed down her makeup-adorned face and they came hard and fast.

"Oh Elphie," she cried out, sobbing.

And all of a sudden, Elphaba was in the room with her. Standing there in her spider-webbed dress that was in swirling layers of black. Her green skin was a comfort to Glinda, as was the infamous hat that she had given to Elphaba back at Shiz. Glinda stopped crying and looked up at her.

"Why now?" asked the Good Witch of her return and Elphaba smiled softly.

"Why not?"

Glinda returned the smile slowly. Elphaba held out her hand and Glinda took it, standing up.

"Come with me," said Elphaba in a whisper. Glinda smiled wide and closed her eyes, relishing in the moment.

"Yes, Elphie," she said out loud, "I will come with you this time."

But when she opened her eyes she found that she was alone in the castle. She cried at her own foolishness and succumbed to her inner demons. Just like Elphaba, Glinda had also gone mad.

After a while, Glinda snapped out of her hysterical and insane phase and calmed down. She smoothed out her dress, fixed her tiara and made her way out of the castle.

As she was walking down the mountain, she turned and looked back at the castle with regret and remorse.

"We all go a little mad sometimes, Elphie and I'm sorry it led you to your death," she whispered softly as if Elphaba was right there with her.

Then she paused and added, "You know I go mad for you. I make myself believe that you're still alive, that I can see you. For some reason it makes me feel better. I'm sorry I made you go mad, Elphie."

And with that, Glinda went back to the Emerald City, never forgetting to go to Kiamo Ko, and go mad for Elphie.

As the years passed, Glinda found that it was easier to become crazy and soon she did become truly crazy.

The last the Ozians saw of her was a forty-year old Glinda that had been riding on a filthy old broom with a black witch's hat, shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Look, Elphie! I did it! I'm flying!"

She had disappeared after that, and no one ever found her.

Some said that they could hear two cackling voices from Kiamo Ko, while others said that they could hear two women chatting away, or laughing.

No one ever figured it out who was in Kiamo Ko.

**So this is a bit weird but I kind of like it. I wanted to do something in which both Elphaba and Glinda go mad, and this came.**

**My camp is awesome and I love it. Hoping to update soon!**

**Bubble**


End file.
